fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Melfae Grenadier
Blastblight Muddy (Watery areas) |weaknesses = Ice Earth |creator = dancnbna }}Melfae Grenadiers are a Subspecies of Melfae Soldier. Physiology Melfae Grenadiers are colored bright yellow while their black marks are pitch-black. They are much smaller than normal Melfae Soldiers; Gold Crown Large Grenadiers are barely larger than a Gold Crown Small Soldier. This does not impede their strength, however. Ecology Melfae Grenadiers come from a subspecies that inhabits jungles and rainforests instead of rugged areas. This radically alters their society and nest structure. The soils are not as stable and space can be limited, so this Melfae species is smaller than other Melfae species. The damp air means scents do not travel easily, so they rely less on pheromones. More food is present, so they are more reliant on hunting. Grenadiers spend much more time above ground, and as such have functioning eyes and hearing. Melfae Grenadiers are sterile. Behavior Melfae Grenadiers are one-track creatures of instinct and impulse. If they see something as a threat, they will destroy it quickly and without discretion. It doesn't matter how big or how tough the object or entity is; it needs to be gone, and gone now. When they have successfully demolished the offending thing, they announce their presence with loud buzzing and mark the surroundings with pheromones and scratches. This way, if the offending thing returns and disrupts the pheromones, they and other Grenadiers know it is a serious threat and will bring reinforcements. Abilities Melfae Grenadier's most significant ability is a powerful chemical reaction they can naturally produce. Their bodies combine reactive compounds together that are activated by natural catalysts. This reactive liquid can be activated and then released in sprays, shots, or as a burst of hot gas. The liquid undergoes a rapid and violently exothermic reaction that explodes if not removed quickly. Melfae Grenadiers have specialized organs that prevent backfiring, while the liquid is only reactive when catalyzed, so it is mostly protected from its own chemicals. Habitat Melfae Grenadiers inhabit forested areas. Quests (Under Construction) Attacks (Under construction) Equipment Melfae Grenadier equipment has a promiment construction theme. The color scheme is yellow instead of brown. Weapons (Under construction) Armor (Under construction) Element/Status * ★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★★ * ✖ * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ✖ * ★ * ★★ * ★★ * ✖ (★★★) * ★★ * ★★ (When back is broken) Weak Points *Head: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Abdomen: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★ Carves Breakable Parts *Head: Antennae become frayed. Rewards Feelers and Shells. *Foreleg: Scarred. Rewards Claws. *Back: Tattered wings and scarred hump. Rewards Wings and Shells. Notes *Melfae Grenadier's buzzing requires Earplugs to block. *Unlike normal Melfae Soldier, it will not target those afflicted with Felvine. It also can see normally, and as such is vulnerable to flashes. *When low on stamina it will be unable to release blast liquid. **Its antennae will droop. *Melfae Grenadier can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. Trivia *Melfae Grenadier is based on the bombardier beetle, an insect that uses a powerful chemical reaction to defend itself. It is also based on some ant soldiers' ability to spit acid at foes. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Dancnbna